Takeda Shingen
Shingen Takeda (武田 信玄, Takeda Shingen) is one of the few surviving member of the Takeda Clan formally a member of the The Warlords. He is currently a member of Nehan kei and is the one responsible for killing team Trinity and the other member of The Warlords. History From what was found by Sano. Shingen was born sometime during the days of the Takeda Clan and Ōtomo Clan's war. In a underground bunker with his parents dying a short time after who used a unique jutsu to transfer their knowledge and chakra into him. He was then found by the leader of the Takeda Clan who raised him as her own. The leader could see the Potential even at that early age. She put him though many battles at a young age in order to test his skills in using the clans ability. At the age of ten he was thrown into the "Gauntlet of blood" a event where one person is made to fight up to one hundred captured ninja, with little to no rest in between. Needless to say Shingen emerged victorious earning him the title "Chi no akuma" (血の悪魔, Demon of Blood). With this he was chosen to be the next head of the Takeda Clan. Sometime before becoming the leader of the Takeda Clan, the Ōtomo Clan lunched a large scale attack. Instead of sending the a army of ninja to attack the current leader sent Shingen out alone deal with the clan. Within a matter of hours the army of the Ōtomo Clan was wiped out. He then set out to where the clan was located. Upon reaching the clans village he used a new jutsu he created to kill a large amount of the villagers and destroyed a fourth of the village. Upon returning to the village with the Ōtomo Clan's leaders head in hand he was greeted with mixed feeling. He returned to the current leader who was on her death bed. She named him the next head of the clan she then used the same unique jutsu his parents used to seal her knowledge and chakra into him. With this he was offically accepted as the eight head of the Takeda Clan. Under his rule the Takeda Clan grew more powerful and their village became known throughout the north. During a meeting a ninja from a unknown clan attempted to kill him, but was killed with ease. After finding out what he knew he dispatched several teams to deal with them (being convinced to to go himself). Several days later after the teams failed to return he was attacked by the clan who was placed under a powerful genjutsu. Not wanting to kill his family he attempted to imcapiacate them, but later found it was not working. Unable to break the genjutsu he begin to kill the members of his clan. After killing the last person the members of the sent team returned to see their leader covered in the blood of their clan. ~ In works ~ Personality He has a relaxed voice, and a carefree and emotionless look on his face. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He is calm in most situations. Shingen doesn't show signs of arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. He has an impressive intelligence, and is very wise. He is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he is rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displays great intuition, as he is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. Appearance Abilities As the winner of the "Gauntlet of blood" and the former head of the Takeda Clan Shingen is noted for having great skill and intelligence. He has great experience on the battlefield and able to detect a hiding enemy's presence. He is known for his massive chakra volume with comes form the completed Elemental Beast Kū. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Shingen preferred style of fighting. He mainly uses a combination of Hand and Soft fighting style. He possesses a great deal of physical strength, as he first appeared lifting a large amount of weight with relative ease, and was able to break through Chi's stone diamond body. Nature Transformations Shingen is highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, using Fire, Wind, and Earth Release. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet allowed him to exhale a stream of fire from his mouth. Earth Release: Earth Flow River created a river of mud beneath the opponent to throw them off balance, and he could use the mud with Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet. Kenjutsu He is a master in its use, being capable of dispatching numerous enemies with a few strikes, and claiming that his sword "Can slay many in one strike", implying to have killed a large number of people with a single attack. Using his ability to observe two of his fellow warlords his skill has improved greatly. He became a master of Iai, a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing her blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. He is also capable of channeling chakra through his sword to increase its cutting power. Fūinjutsu Shingen is very knowledgeable in fūinjutsu, partially due to him learning from the Uzumaki clan's unique sealing techniques during his stay in Uzushiogakure. After join the warlords and watching Ayame his skill in this type grew greater. The greatest example of his prowess with fūinjutsu is the seal he created Forceful Unity which was used to seal the chakra of the elemental beast and Ayame into the sword he created. Kū As Kū's host, Shingen is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra and stamina, in addition to his normal chakra to which Sano's estimated it to be a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed. It also gives Shingen accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of chakra he's using, Shingen is also given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from Sanada's Spiritual Lancer in mere seconds. Quotes * (upon attacking the warlords) "An eye of an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and evil for evil." * (upon breaking Sano's genjutsu) "A weak justu like that would never work on me." Trivia *If Shingen had a Databook page, it would say: **Shingen's hobbies are training, discovering new places, and eating **Shingen wishes to fight **Shingen's favorites foods are apples, beef, and fish. His least favorites are onions, soup, and oranges. **Shingen has completed 20 official missions: 5 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 30 S-rank. **Shingen's favorite word is "Undying sin" (永遠の罪, Eien no tsumi) and "Chaos" (カオス, Kaosu). Category:OmniKaiser